


Cotton Comfort

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Sometimes it’s the little things that reveal the most.





	Cotton Comfort

It wasn’t as if he had much in the line of clothing to begin with, so it took him no time at all to realise that something was missing. By ‘something’ he most definitely meant his brown hoodie. It was one of the few things he had acquired since breaking free of HYDRA and it was silly, but he was kinda attached to it. He had worn it on some of the best days of his life and some of his worst. Wrapping the soft cotton material around him was something enough to quell the aching need for some kind of physical contact, a contact he knew he didn’t deserve no matter how much Steve would argue.

He wore it daily while he lived his incredibly simple life in Romania, the days wandering the market when he could pretend he was just an ordinary guy going about his business, interacting with people on the street who didn’t look at him with fear in their eyes and the long evenings sitting in the dark, alone, listening to every creak of the building around him. At first, he wore it because it was practical but then it became more of a safety blanket, as if he could just pull the hood up and it could hide him from the world. There were days he wanted nothing more than to just disappear.

On the day Steve ‘dropped by’ he had been wearing his brown hoodie. He had pretended not to know him but really there was no denying their old friendship. They fought side by side once again as the soft material of the hood brushed against his neck. Jumping from building to building, running for their lives from some crazy masked man, borrowing someone's motorcycle, these things were all done whilst wearing his favourite hoodie. 

As he got out of the car he pulled his hoodie a little tighter, not because it was cold but because there were too many new people. He’d already achieved a grudgingly civil relationship with Sam but now they were stopping again to pick up this other person, as if the car wasn’t cramped enough. He shuffled his feet and pulled down his cap, a frown on his face which fell slightly as you bounded over and threw your arms around Steve and then Sam. You came to an abrupt halt in front of him, tilting your head a little and smiling gently. “You must be Bucky.” Your voice was like music to his ears and he immediately felt guilty for such a reaction, but you didn’t seem to notice. Instead, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug similar to the one your friends had received. A hug he didn’t even realise he had been so desperately needing.

The day he decided to go back under he had been wrapped in the familiar texture, his thumb running over the cuff in a self-soothing motion. It had been the final thing he had packed before entering the chamber, so it threw him to find it was missing amongst his possessions now. His brow furrowed, and he felt a panic rising within him. Wondering if someone had already placed it in his room he stalked down the corridor, his mind focused on the task of getting to quarters and tearing the place apart if he had to. 

Pushing the door open rather forcefully he stormed into the room only to freeze, his eyes widened at the sight before him. There you were, curled up in the middle of his bed, your chest gently rising and falling as your eyes fluttered with sleep. Your lips were settled in a slight pout and he smiled gently to himself, it was the most adorable sight he’d ever seen. It took him a moment to even register that you were wearing his brown hoodie, the garment so big on you that it practically drowned you. Moving quietly, he closed the door and made his way towards your sleeping form, bending to pick up a discarded bundle of cloth from the floor. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was one of your own oversized hoodies. With a smirk he pulled it on, the scent of you enveloping him in a way he wasn’t entirely prepared for. Although the fit was a little snug and he nearly ripped the cuff pulling it over his metal arm the feeling he got from his own old brown hoodie was nothing compared to yours. The fabric somehow felt softer, though that might just have been his imagination. Laying carefully next to you on the bed he reached over and tucked your hair behind your ear. The anxiety and the anger about his missing clothing long forgotten as he realised just maybe you had needed the security blanket a little more than him.


End file.
